Character Profiles
Heroes Agent 9 (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Aku-Aku Alan Goldsmith (Cale and Diana's grandfather) Ami Bandicoot Anju Annabelle Worthington (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Antyla (Rabbit God) Apollomon Baby T Bentley (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Bushroot Cale Goldsmith Carol Williams Catsura (Dog God) Chuck Coco Bandicoot Cookie King (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Cookie Queen (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Coronamon Crash Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot Cynder (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Cyril (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Darmani (Deceased) Dazeroth Deku Butler Deku King Deku Princess Deku Wanderer Derek Turner Diana Goldsmith Dianamon Dingodile Drill Teacher Dukemon Duncan Witherspoon (Hollyanna's 8 year old little brother) Edward Chase (Hollyanna's uncle) Elora (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Ember (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Ethel Goldsmith (Cale and Diana's grandmother) Francis Gordon (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Garo Gekko George Turner (Derek's older brother) Goht Gurin Penguin Gyorg Happy Mask Salesman Hasty Hilda Smith (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Hollyanna Witherspoon Hunter (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Ignitus (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Indra (Horse God) Isabella Bandicoot Jack Goldsmith (Cale and Diana's father) John Witherspoon (Hollyanna's 20 year old older brother who is away at college) Kafei King Ikana Kumbhira (Rat God) Kylie Cortex (Deceased) Laura Witherspoon (Hollyanna's 9 year old little sister) Leomon Lisa Bandicoot (Coco and Sombra’s 3 year old daughter) Liquidator Liz Bandicoot Lulu Lunamon (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Luz Bandicoot (Coco and Sombra’s 7 year old son and Lisa’s older brother) Majira (Dragon God) Makura (Monkey God) Mayor of San Francisco Meadow (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Megan Dykstra (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Megavolt Meghan Cunningham (One of Cale's classmates) Megumi Bandicoot Mihira (Tiger God) Mikau Mother T-Rex (Baby T's mother) Mohawk Bandicoot (Crash and Tawna’s 4 year old son) Mr. Kane (Cale's class' teacher) Naomi Witherspoon (Hollyanna's mother) Noah Smith (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Odolwa Ogremon Olivia Witherspoon (Hollyanna's 6 week old baby sister) Otis Wilkins (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Pajira (Sheep God) Pamela Pamela's Father Penta Penguin Polar Pura Quackerjack Rex Wilkins (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Sabrina Bandicoot (Crash and Tawna’s 9 year old daughter and Mohawk’s older sister) Sakuyamon Sally Goldsmith (Cale and Diana's mother) Samantha Burgess Sandira (Snake God) Shannon Turner (Derek's mother) Sondra Tucker (One of Cale's classmates) Sergeant Byrd (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Sheila (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Sindura (Chicken God) Skull Kid Sombra Bandicoot Sparx (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Spyro (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Stuart Turner (Derek's father) Tael Tatl Tawna Bandicoot Ted Parker (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Terrador (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Theresa Tiny Tiger Tracy Turner (Derek's 14 year old older sister) Twigs Twinmold Vajira (Cow God) Vikarala (Pig God) Volteer (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Wendell Witherspoon (Hollyanna's father) Wizardmon Yaya Panda Yuffie Kisaragi Villains Abracadumbbell Aparoid Aparoid Queen Bandicootnator Biosnake Black Narcissusmon Buzzmole Captain Skab (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Chad Ryger Chiller Cortex Sr. (Deceased) Culture Pop Dark Oakmon Dinofols Dr. Nefarious Tropy Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. Nitros Brio Dr. Nitros Gin General Gaul (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Gnasty Gnorc (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Iron Knuckle Koala Kong Komodo Joe Komodo Moe Lo-Lo the Air Elemental Mad Jelly Majora Malefor (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Metarexmon Nitros Oxide Pale Bayleafmon Papu-Papu Pinstripe Potoroo Py-Ro the Fire Elemental Pyros (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Red Pinemon Rilla Roo Ripper Roo Ripto (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental Sakon Scratch (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Sniff (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Sorceress (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Tommy Missile Tykoon Uka-Uka Wa-Wa the Water Elemental Wart Wizzrobe Yellow Zelkovamon Zanita (Season 4 character from "Spyro Legends") Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crash Bandicoot Fanmakes Category:Crash Bandicoot Parodies